We interrupt tonight's programming
by Love-ly.Love-lyLovely45
Summary: The Joker escapes Arkham and with the smell of disinfectant still in his nose he grabs his pawns and makes Gotham his chessboard. Young children, old men, janitors, couples, commissioners, mothers, and students are pulled into play as Gotham's citizens are forced to vote for who lives and who dies in a sick game of survivor, with no survivors. "Smiles everyone! ACTION."


It's not much but it's something. I grasped the essay tighter in my hand as the wind blew it, my hair, and most of the liquid from my eyes back behind me into the crisp morning air. Crap I hope I didn't miss him. I was just ducking into the east hall's entrance when it started to pour, thick droplets of rain slashing against the doors that had just closed behind me. I shook myself a little and picked up my pace to Professor Gordon's room, stopping only to double check his office times. GU was bustling with students but I wasn't quite sure if part time professors stuck around after their courses even on weekdays. Reaching his door I peered in at the classroom and heaved a sigh of relief. Professor Gordon was just pulling on his jacket when I swooped in with a smile.

"Aaaah the prodigal student returns at last with her essay. Her considerably overdue essay I might add." The police commissioner looked as tired and overworked as usual, casting me a stern look over his glasses while picking up his briefcase. The commissioner taught at the university part time giving an inside look on detective work, teaching us to understand the way criminals tick and how to determine their next move. It was hands down my favourite course so far on my journey to becoming a criminal analyst and he was by far my favourite professor.

I laughed placing the papers neatly on his desk. "Aaaah the wizened professor underestimates his student's excellent timing and more than excellent essay writing skills."

He himself broke into a smile at this and shook his head. "Deadlines are important in the real world Miss Bell, if you expect to go anywhere in the GCPD Crime Unit you'll have to be a tad more prompt."

I nodded feeling guilty, "I am sorry professor it won't happen again I-"

"Found more info and just had to add it, I know." He looked from my paper to me. "It's that kind of passion and willingness to work hard that makes you a great student…and a worthy candidate for the Gotham Police Department."

My jaw dropped and I quickly arranged my face into a more professional expression. "Thank you sir it, it really means a lot to hear that from you and I hope that in the future I can contribute a lot to the force." I couldn't help it, "Because I really want to be a part of it! And learn even more and work on actual cases, helping people and officers cleaning up the streets, making sure that Gotham becomes the city I know it can be and… And just…yeah." I blushed a little stopping myself before further mortification ensued.

He chuckled at my embarrassment and gripped my shoulder. "Never be ashamed of what you want Miss Bell, you're a bright young woman with a lot of potential. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to pick up dinner on the way home." He strode towards the door, turning to look at me before he left. "And your essay is on time."

Yes! I did a little dance in the empty lecture hall. He said I was a worthy candidate! With a lot of potential! Lalalala! Oops. I hastily glanced around praying my jig had gone unnoticed. Nothing but chairs and empty desks stared back. Well Caroline, I thought to myself as I practically skipped out the door, this calls for celebratory Chinese food and a Criminal minds marathon.

BANG.

I was brought back to earth by the sound of a gunshot, and unlike the ones I could hear faintly from my dorm's window some nights, this one was nearby. Screams erupted around me and students started running left and right. Shit. I swung myself around hoping to make a dash for the exit near the faculty room when I was knocked over by a male student and flung to the ground.

Ouch. I struggled to get back up amongst the mob of panicked students but kept getting knocked down by either arms, legs, or bookbags. I crawled my way to Gordon's classroom doorway and managed to get myself up and into the room without too much jostling. My years at Gotham Public Highschool and the many lockdowns that occurred there came to mind and I quickly but quietly got away from the door and the windows, sticking to the very back of the lecture hall. Hiding myself underneath a desk. Shooters go for large crowds where they can harm as many people as possible before getting caught, if I stay quiet and stay away I'll be fine. At least that's what I told myself. I tried to remain calm steadying my breathing after the chaos in the hallway. Silently, I checked myself for scrapes or bruises and felt lucky to have gotten away with nothing more than a skinned elbow and a minor headache.

It had quieted down considerably in the hallway after several minutes had passed and I remained crouched in the back of the room with only the sounds of my breathing to keep me company. Then the faint sounds of footsteps, multiple footsteps headed in the classrooms direction. I held my breath shrinking further behind the desk. The door flew open with smash and banged against the wall behind it. My heart stopped. A masked beast of a man dragged Professor Gordon into the room. Gordon's hair disheveled and his mouth taped he appeared to be unconscious. This wasn't good.

Slowly but deliberately I reached into my bag and withdrew my phone, making the tiniest of movements as to not alert the giant as to my being there. I turned off the volume and hid the glow of my screen as I dialed 911. I clutched the tiny phone and tried to keep my breathing quiet. Several moments passed and then two more men entered the room, one with a similar looking mask as the man currently handcuffing Gordon to the desk and one man who required no plastic mask at all. The Joker. His presence filled the room and my heart with fear. He was out of Arkham already? His stay had lasted less than a year and he was already back into the swing of things.

He looked different somehow when not in the confines of my small tv at home. His figure was more strong and intimidating, his scars somehow more raw and painful to look at in reality. The laugh of course, was even more skin crawling I quickly learnt as he stepped into the room.

"Oooh aren't we fancy? Prof. J. Gordon, Criminal Specialist." He smiled widely, running his fingers theatrically under the engraved writing on the door. "Mind if I take over class for a while teach? I have a lesson for the fine people of Gotham, that they're just dying to learn."

A low moan came from underneath Gordon's taped mouth. "What's that? The floors all mine? Why thank you Professor although let's stay conscious for this class shall we? Wakey wakey!" He slapped the Professor jerking him into consciousness. With wide eyes he looked around the classroom and tugged at his arms. He was trapped. And so was I.


End file.
